metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhedogian
Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M are powerful creatures encountered in Metroid: Other M as a mini-boss several times during Samus' investigation of the BOTTLE SHIP. They are blue in color, and possess both organic and mechanical weaponry which they will employ against enemies. Its massive mandibles, tail and skinny arms make it look like something more suitable in an ocean, but sadly it has no trouble attacking Samus in any environment. Rhedogians' distinguishing features are their extendable arms, and a large set of mandibles which hang down over their faces. Though it is never outright stated, Rhedogians are apparently one of the many illegal bioweapons developed onboard the BOTTLE SHIP. Battle Rhedogians can fire a spray of homing missiles, use its arms to propel itself around or sweep them against enemies, have the ability of flight, can ram enemies and can charge and fire a thick purple laser beam that promptly pierces the air directly towards Samus. Unlike the very similar Zero Laser, the monster can't sweep the beam around-like weapon from a singular eye. Sometimes it will suck in a vortex of air before firing the beam; launching a Missile into the Rhedogian's eye during this attack will stun the creature, and allows for a Lethal Strike which, ironically, doesn't prove lethal to this creature. The Rhedogian will only start flying and ramming itself into Samus after the second encounter. If Samus shoots anything at it at long range, the Rhedogian will quickly move to the side, avoiding the attack; Samus can only manage to hit the Rhedogian while it's attacking. Also, if Samus tries to perform an Overblast on the creature, it will always push her off whether stunned or not. When frozen, only the horns will be covered in ice. This has no major impact on the Rhedogian at first. However, if a Lethal Strike is performed while the horns are frozen, they will shatter, severely hampering the creature's ability to fight. Encounters It is believed that Samus encounters only one Rhedogian during her main mission, and that this individual is fought by her four times. The first encounter is alone atop the Materials Transfer Lift in the Cryosphere after fighting off seven Wave Beam-equipped Super Zebesians. The beast escapes before Samus can kill it by taking off down the Lift shaft. The same Rhedogian reappears later in a large room in the Pyrosphere, battling Anthony Higgs and is supported by several Sovas. Samus saves him after the creature attempts to drop him into a pool of lava. Samus and Anthony successfully repulse the Rhedogian, but it escapes by jumping into the lava. During the battle, the Rhedogian cannot actually kill Anthony; although its attacks will occasionally hit him (signaled by his grunts), he does not receive any injuries. The creature ambushes Samus at the top of the Desert Refinery, crashing through an elevator, while Samus is tracking the lizard-like monster that attacked her and the group at the Exam Center in Biosphere. Samus manages to repel the creature once again, and it falls down a large drop outside the arena when Samus fires a Missile as the finishing blow during the flight. in the fourth and final encounter in the Biosphere.]] After Samus has been informed by "Madeline Bergman" in the Bioweapon Research Center about Sector Zero, Samus exits the center, heading for the Main Elevator. Whilst travelling through the Biosphere, Samus is again jumped by the Rhedogian. The creature succumbs to Samus's Plasma Beam and Super Missiles and is defeated once and for all, leaving the Seeker Missiles for Samus to collect. Two different Rhedogians are later fought one after the other in the post-credits sequence as Samus returns to the station, just before reaching the Control Bridge. They can be easily destroyed with Power Bombs. "Red eye attack" technique The red eye attack is prone to glitches. If Samus fires another missile at its face just as it prepares to reveal its red eye, one of two things will happen - normally, it will be permanently in "red eye mode", and even approaching it will not cause it to stop. The only way to stop it is to either attempt an Overblast (if it still has its horns), or to fire a Missile at its eye. This leads to an interesting easter egg - there is what looks like a miserable face inside the red eye, but it can only be seen at very close range. The other possibility, which is very much rarer, is that the red eye beam will be fired immediately with no warning. This occurs if the eye starts to turn pink straight away. A third glitch occurs if Samus causes it to show its red eye just as it is about to perform the right arm, left arm combo, or during the first part of the combo so that it reveals its red eye before it swings its left arm. Samus must then do one of two things: either approach it so it cancels the beam and swings both its arms together at her, or stay away and wait for it to fire the beam. It does not matter if the attack connects or not. Immediately after this, the Rhedogian will always perform the right arm, left arm combo, even if Samus is far away. It is possible to lock it into a cycle of repeating that same combo attack over and over again, inching forwards slowly with each hit. To do this, Samus must get the Rhedogian's red eye to show, then get close enough for the creature to cancel the beam and swipe both arms together instead. Immediately as it cancels the beam, a Missile must be fired at its face. The cycle will only end if the Rhedogian is interrupted, either with an attempted Overblast (if its horns are intact), or by firing at it enough that it shows its red eye again. Official data ''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M ''"Rhedogians are massive flying creatures. It's capable of reflecting missiles and beams with a laser, wielding a variety of different attack patterns." Trivia *The Rhedogian bears striking resemblance to members of the extinct group of invertebrates known as Anomalocaridid, especially such ones as Anomalocaris. Translated notes from the concept art show that the Rhedogian was partially modeled after the latter.Gallery Mode, as translated by Metroid Database *The Rhedogian demonstrates heavy resilience to many factors, including magma, Galactic Federation Freeze Guns and, initially, Lethal Strikes. When it was seen fleeing from the second encounter, it dove into magma, and reappeared much later. Anthony's freeze gun shots have no effect on the creature, so the only help he can provide to Samus is shooting Sovas for her; any shots he fires at the Rhedogian are wasted. Despite their durable nature, Rhedogians can be destroyed instantly with a Power Bomb, showing their devastating power. *Given their ability to fire missiles, their ability to fly and hover in the air despite lacking true wings, and how one survived a dip in magma, the Rhedogians may be cyborgs as opposed to wholly organic. This implies they are bioweapons developed by The Ringleaders as part of their bioweapons research similar to Cyborg Zebesians and Nightmare. *The Rhedogian has similarities to the Charge Beam Beast in Metroid: Zero Mission, such as their weakpoints in the form of their eyes. When Samus is unable to completely defeat them, they will retreat only to reappear in another area. However, it is possible to defeat Charge Beam Beast any time it appears depending on the player's skill, while the battles with Rhedogians and their outcome are determined entirely by the game's plot sequence. *Strangely, if Samus destroys the Rhedogian's horns with the Lethal Strike during the first encounter, the Rhedogian will have its horns again in the next encounter. No matter how many times its horns are destroyed, it always has them in the next encounter. *If Samus destroys the Rhedogian's horns and tries to jump on it to attempt Overblast, she cannot land on the creature as there is nothing to support her for the attack. *Rhedogian shares a similar role to the Diggernaut in Metroid: Samus Returns and Security Robot B.O.X. in Metroid Fusion, as an enemy that attacks Samus throughout her mission and later battles her as a boss that grants Samus a Power Suit upgrade when defeated. Interestingly, both the Rhedogian and Security Robot B.O.X. are depicted as being biomechanical and encountered in former Federation biological research facilities where clandestine research was being conducted in secret, while the Diggernaut is completely mechanical and encountered during Samus's mission to exterminate the Metroid population in SR388. *The Rhedogian's Japanese name includes the kanji 星人, which is shared with various Other M enemies including the Zebesian. Similarly, their English names end with the -ian suffix. Since this name indicates that the Zebesian is an inhabitant of Zebes, this may imply that Rhedogians are native to a (currently-unseen) planet named or Rhedogia. Gallery ULF46battle 1.jpg|Samus battling a Rhedogian File:Rhedogian room - Rhedogian vs. Anthony.png|Anthony fighting the Rhedogian alone. File:Rhedogian room - battle with Rhedogian.png|thumb|Samus and Anthony fighting the Rhedogian. File:Rhedogian room - Rhedogian fleeing.png|Escape Rhedogian_ambush_Biosphere_corridor.png|The Rhedogian returns to ambush Samus during her exit of the Biosphere. Rhedogian_Red_eye_laser_charge_Biosphere.png|The Rhedogian charges up its eye-laser beam. Rhedogian_SenseMove_dodge_Biosphere.png|Samus evades the Rhedogian as it attempts to ram her. Plasma_Beam_Rhedogian_shot_Biosphere_HD.jpg|Samus blasts the Rhedogian. Rhedogian_defeated_Biosphere.png|The Rhedogian finally dies, in mid-flight. Rhedogian.jpg|Gallery Mode JP Other M Guide 165.jpg|''Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M'' page 165 References ru:Редогианец Category:Species Category:Bosses Category:BOTTLE SHIP Category:Cryosphere Category:Pyrosphere Category:Biosphere Category:Main Sector Category:Lavalife